


Possessive Osamu

by Mrs_Bravertz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Bravertz/pseuds/Mrs_Bravertz
Summary: Osamu doesn't really like Sakusa, because he isn't showing any affection to his brother in public.!Mentions of Daddy Kink and Sex!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 172





	Possessive Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> !Suna calls Osamu Daddy!

Osamu is starring at his brothers boyfriend, he doesn't like him. The two of them are together for eight months now and he never saw Sakusa showing Atsumu some affection. The only thing he hears from this man is:  
,,Don't touch me you little germ.",  
If Rin wouldn't had been there, Osamus fist would have ended in Sakusas face.  
And right now this man is sitting in his onigiri store with the whole team. But he isn't sitting next to his brother, he took one of the seats where he got the most possible distant to Atsumu. Sometimes he thinks about why Sakusa is in a realationship with his brother. 

Normally he would say it's the body, because that's why a lot of boys in high school had a crush on him. Maybe that's the reason why Osamu is so overprotective. He once listened to a group of upperclassmen talking about the thighs and the ass of his brother and how they want to bend him over and fuck him till he loses his ability to walk. Osamu also heard some MSBY fans saying something like that, when Sakusa stood right next to them. If those people would have said that about Rin, they would be dead after that. 

Anyways, the reason why It's impossible that it's the body, is that he never saw Sakusa touching his ass or his thighs. He once caught Sakusa starring at his brothers ass, but when Sakusa realized that Osamu caught him, he never looked there again. 

Suddenly Osamu felt a hand, that loosen his grip around one of the glasses. Osamu doesn't have to look up to know who is this hand belongs too. He turns to his boyfriend.  
,,You are going to kill it you know."  
,,I don't care you know.", he answered while smiling and pressing his lips against his boyfriends.  
,,Ewwww gross.", screams Atsumu. On a normal day he would give his brother a rude answer, but today he decides to provoke a little bit more and kisses Rin again, this time he squeezes Rins ass a little bit, so his boyfriend makes a cute little squeak sound. Rins face is deeply red when he stops kissing him, so Osamu decides to give a small smile to his boyfriend. 

Osamu goes back behind the counter while Rin decides to take a seat right in front of him.  
,,Why are you so angry?"  
,,Same reason as always.", Suna takes a little peek over his shoulder, just to see Sakusa sitting there.  
,,I don't get it, what's so hard about showing some affection."  
,,I don't know Honey, maybe not everybody wants to squeeze their boyfriends ass in public."  
,,But I know that you like it.", says Osamu in a seductive way.  
Rin leans himself in Osamus direction and whispers in his ear:  
,,Yes, but I'm also not calling you Daddy in public just because you like it.", when Suna said the word "Daddy" Osamus eyes got darker and he gave his boyfriend a smile.  
,,Yeah you don't but you could."  
,,Oh daddy are you that horny.", Rin decides to provoke him.  
,,Stop that if you want to walk tomorrow."

They both stop, because of Sakusa who stands next to Rin and glares at them.  
,,How can I help you?"  
,,I want to go so I would like to pay my part of the bill."  
,,You don't want to wait for Atsumu?"  
,,Why would I."  
,,I don't know, maybe because he is your boyfriend."  
Now both of them were starring at each other. Suna knows that he alone couldn't stop them. So I looked at Atsumu, who seemed to understand what Rin wants from him. 

,,Omi please stop."  
,,Don't touch me.", when the words leave Sakusas mouth Atsumu stops moving and pulls back his hand.  
,,Sorry Omi."  
,,Why the fuck are you apologizing for a completely normal thing. I get it you're a germaphobe, but that's not a reason to treat my brother like completely shit.", Rin tries to calm Osamu down, but now Osamu just lets out all the anger.  
,,I have one question do you guys even kissed yet?"  
,,We fucked", says Sakusa with shit eating smile on his face.  
,,We fuck a lot.", Sakusa says and grabs Atsumus butt, now his Germaphobia seems completely gone.  
,,Omi!",says Atsumu with a face that's even more red then Sunas face a few minutes ago.  
,,You know what I hate? Seeing my brother crying because you seem to be unable to show affection in public. And now you are telling me that you are able to fuck him, but you aren't able to touch him in public?!"  
,,I don't like touching him in public because I don't want to show everybody our relationship, so what do you want me to do? Stick my tongue in your brothers mouth in public?", after he said that, he pulls down his mask and starts kissing Atsumu with tongue. After ten seconds Atsumu let's out a little moan and Sakusa pulls back.  
,,Are you happy now?"  
,,Actually I don't want to hear my brother moan, but yes I'm happy now after your statement."

Atsumu and Suna just look at each other, while Sakusa and Osamu are still fighting in the background.  
,,So Sakusa is a completely softy, when you guys are alone?"  
,,Yes"  
,,Why didn't you told him."  
,,I did but he isn't believing me."  
Suna let's out a sigh.  
,,I'm sorry for that."  
,,Its okay I knew this would happen one day."

Bonus:  
,,Why didn't you tell me that it bothers you when I'm beeing like this in public?", Atsumu looks down while blushing a little bit.  
,,Because I thought it would be stupid."  
,,Babe when I make you cry that's nothing stupid, I didn't knew that I hurted you until your brother told me about it. I always thought It would be no big deal because you never said anything. If I do something that hurts you please tell me."  
Atsumu looked down to the floor.  
,,Ok I'll do that."  
,,Promise?"  
,,Promise."  
,,Come here", says Sakusa while opening his arms. Atsumu lays down on his boyfriends chest while his arms where around him. He blushed a little bit when he pressed his face right into Sakusas biceps.  
,,You like that, don't you?"  
,,As much as you like my ass.", Sakusa smiles while he squeezes Atsumus ass.  
,,Wanna go for around."  
,,Only If you carry me with those arms."  
,,Always babe."

Bonus Bonus  
Suna wakes up, because of the smell from breakfast. When he wants to move, to join his boyfriend in the kitchen he feels a lot of pain in his ass. So he stands up very carefully. Shit he won't be able to walk properly today. 

When Suna comes in the kitchen, wearing Osamus shirt and walking a little bit strange. Osamu starts laughing.  
,,I'm in pain and all you do is laughing?"  
,,It's your own fault, I told you to stop.", says Osamu and presses his lips on Sunas.


End file.
